


兰博基尼2020研发基地（瀚冰同人）

by MR_KIDO0206



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR_KIDO0206/pseuds/MR_KIDO0206





	兰博基尼2020研发基地（瀚冰同人）

  因为什么生起的醋意 咱也不知道 咱也不敢说

  吃肉就完事儿

  两人好不容易凑到在一起的时间，难得可以结伴去甜品店。出来的时候季肖冰一直拿着手机低着头看连眼都没抬过看高瀚宇。他不开心，他很不开心。知道原因也是心虚，抬手捂住对方手机的屏幕逼的季肖冰不得不抬头看他，他就凑到对方耳边轻轻说“哥哥看看我啊！”仔细看季肖冰表情，可算见他笑了起来心里的不满也是消去大半。季肖冰歪了歪头抬手摸了摸他的下巴，高瀚宇伸手拉住对方伸出小拇指勾住对方手指捏了捏。“别闹。”季肖冰说完就放开手，在大街上高瀚宇也不敢造次，习惯性摸了摸鼻尖。

  回家之后的季肖冰更过分，坐在沙发上打开游戏玩了起来都不带搭理高瀚宇的。他是个自己玩也可以玩的很开心的人，但是季肖冰在身边不行，他分分钟都想贴对方身上。高瀚宇抬腿跨坐在季肖冰腿上把他的手机夺下来扔到一边表示自己的不满，季肖冰习惯性挑了挑眉手撩起他的衣服在他的胸肌上抚摸。高瀚宇把整个身子都压上去，用已经半勃状态的性器顶了顶季肖冰的腰。酥麻感觉传来，引得季肖冰轻喘一声舔了舔嘴唇，高瀚宇看着性感的舌尖舔过殷红的下唇这哪受得住，呼吸变得急促，他凑上去舔季肖冰的下巴。眯着眼睛享受压在身上某只的热情，下体也跟着硬起，伸手继续在对方腹肌上游走。

  高瀚宇把手伸到季肖冰内裤里揉着他的分身，享受的任对方手上的动作不反抗。直接扒掉季肖冰的裤子蹲下来分开他的双腿凑上去亲他的分身，季肖冰舒服的轻哼着手指也开始收缩握成拳头。他用舌头舔过季肖冰下体的每一寸，空间溢满色气氛围，舔邸的水声在空间中格外刺耳。季肖冰大口喘息着，爽的头皮发麻。他含住季肖冰的分身一点点吞下去然后加快速度，双腿绷紧忍不住去抓高瀚宇的头顶。他用舌头从下往上舔到季肖冰的龟头，舌尖顶开马眼挑逗着。爽的季肖冰按在高瀚宇头上的手不自觉用力，高瀚宇的嘴也用力。下体开始分泌前列腺液，高瀚宇故意用嘴吸着他的分身吞咽，慢慢没入根部给季肖冰来了个深喉，他还趁机舔了舔季肖冰的阴毛，爽的季肖冰绷直了双腿脑袋里一片空白射在高瀚宇嘴里。吞下腥咸的精液不自觉的舔唇，眼神里带着迷茫，明明做着色情动作，眼神却难有的纯真。季肖冰真的受不了高瀚宇这个模样，再看下去就要欲火焚身。

  高瀚宇眼中的迷茫在看到季肖冰后瞬间明朗起来，正准备扑上去季肖冰却从沙发上起来说他累了就回了卧室，高瀚宇却在他准备把门反锁后先他一步推开门把季肖冰半抱着压到床上。硬的发疼的分身蹭着季肖冰的大腿根部手上摸着他的腰嘴也开始吸吮他的喉结，三重夹击让季肖冰身子发烫，喉结上下滚动吞了吞口水，高瀚宇张口咬了咬他的喉结叼在嘴里玩弄，手滑过他的腰部来到季肖冰的臀部开始揉捏。季肖冰喉结被咬，牙齿的刺激让他轻呼出声伸手抵在高瀚宇肩膀上抵抗着。“别怕。”高瀚宇舔着他的锁骨从嗓子里发出安慰，温柔的声音让季肖冰都不舍得生气。“哥哥，帮帮我，我好疼。”他凑到季肖冰耳边压着嗓子，低沉着声音磁性又具有魅惑力。高瀚宇眼里带着委屈，下体却磨着季肖冰刚高潮过的下身。声音传进耳朵里，快感传遍身体，季肖冰做不出回应只能抬脚准备踢开高瀚宇。对方却握上自己的脚，带有薄茧的手掌在他脚踝上摩擦，被扯到对方胯下，脚底隔着裤子布料也能感觉到炙热，烫的季肖冰不敢动。

  高瀚宇抓着对方的脚放在下体部位磨蹭，舒服的发出闷哼。他放过季肖冰的脚脱下裤子伸手把季肖冰的衣服也全都扒下来，双手开始在他身上游走。他觉得这双手像是生了火，摸到哪里哪里就发麻。季肖冰眯着眼睛忍不住轻喘，到了此刻他反抗已经没用了。高瀚宇在他胸部画圈，季肖冰也伸手握上他的分身撸动，冰凉的手握上来激的高瀚宇身子一抖。心疼的握上他的手揉捏“肖冰。”他只想叫季肖冰的名字。对方也跟着应“嗯……”快感占据着大脑让他回应的声音也变的像娇喘。高瀚宇手指一路下滑到季肖冰后穴，从床头柜摸出润滑剂挤在手指上便将手指试探的刺进去。季肖冰抓紧他的胳膊肌肉，他胳膊上的青筋都爆了起来。后穴的皱褶被手指撑开，内里紧紧吸着，他想到一会儿就要进入这温热的穴里他差点手上没控制好力道。

  他把第二根手指塞进去分身已经硬的发胀，他还是耐心慢慢的在对方身体里抽插探索，手指在对方穴里转了个圈摸到了一个凸起的点季肖冰忍不住叫了出来分开腿。高瀚宇呼吸变得急促忍不住把下体抵到穴口，慢慢推了进去。进入湿热的穴里，里面嫩肉的感觉太好高瀚宇舒服的调整好呼吸开始慢慢抽插。异物的插入让季肖冰不舒服不禁把双腿盘在他腰间看他在自己身体里进出，小穴被撑开，快感也随着动作爬满每一个细胞。“啊……嗯……”季肖冰开始情不自禁的呻吟，眼神被情欲占满，眼里全是高瀚宇的样子。“哥哥，抱抱我，你抱抱我。”高瀚宇喘着气在他穴里加快速度，阴毛刮着他的屁股。

  季肖冰在情事上确实无法拒绝他，他顺从的抱住高瀚宇身体随着对方一起律动。淫靡的水声和喘息声止不住溢出，下体在季肖冰穴里的感觉太舒服让他忍不住喘息一声破了音发出一声细细的奶音，季肖冰一听快感直达大脑，心理和生理的快感让他经不住射了出来。可高瀚宇却不打算放过他，把他翻过身以后入的姿势冲着他的敏感点撞着，身体的快感太过真实，季肖冰实在受不了这操弄被顶的呻吟出声。

  高瀚宇从他身体里退出去然后再重重全部插了进去，激的季肖冰大喊着又硬了起来。即使做到现在，季肖冰还是没能完全适应这粗大的性器在自己身体里肆意妄为，可快感让他臣服的呻吟一声浪过一声。高瀚宇下体在他身体里把他翻了过来仔仔细细看着季肖冰情动的模样，低头吻上他的唇啃咬。身体被翻了过来，对方下体在敏感点上狠狠碾压爽的季肖冰仰着头咬着嘴唇呻吟从喉咙里泄了出来，忍不住爆了声粗口“我操……”高瀚宇故意在他穴里的敏感点顶着喘着气说“操我肖冰，用你的后面狠狠操我。”这话似乎有魔力，羞耻感带来的刺激高瀚宇用力一撞便让他达到高潮射了出来。高潮过后的小穴开始收缩紧紧吸着高瀚宇的下体，快感让高瀚宇快要失去理智仰着头喊着季肖冰的名字，即将到达高潮时他抱起季肖冰紧紧圈住他喊着他的名字射了出来。

  吩咐高瀚宇帮他把手机拿了过来打开锁着的屏幕游戏界面跳了出来，季肖冰刚刚经历过性事后面还没完全适应的开开合合，正在给他清理的高瀚宇突然起了玩心用手指插进去在他内壁里搔刮。“别……闹……”激的季肖冰双腿打颤，声音也发抖。他每次都会轻柔的说上一句别闹，高瀚宇听着温柔的声线说出的话语总会认真执行。

  这次诱人的声音里夹杂着刚刚高潮后的慵懒，嗓音也有着几分低哑。高瀚宇手指在内壁里揉弄，往里探入摸上凸起的点用指腹按压舔了舔嘴唇，性感的唇珠变得湿漉漉令人遐想连篇。“哥哥……我没闹……别玩游戏了，看看我。”委屈的声音里带着赤裸的欲望，好像下一秒就能把季肖冰生吞活剥。季肖冰敏感点被高瀚宇不停挑逗，身体敏感到全身发麻。仰着头大口呼吸，手里玩着游戏的手机差点掉下来，他拿开手机看了一眼高瀚宇。“行了，快拿出去。”季肖冰可能不知道自己这一眼有多媚，高瀚宇见到他纯净的眼里带着情欲，眼波流转眼中含着水雾，刚被舔过的猫唇更加艳红，高瀚宇直接硬了。

  不仅没拿出去还刺入更深开始搅动，季肖冰双手抖的都要拿不稳手机更别说玩游戏，快感一浪接一浪的传递到身体每个细胞。高瀚宇难耐的舔了舔唇珠咽了咽口水，喉结上下滚动看在眼里也是一种享受。手机里传来游戏里的BGM，高瀚宇皱了皱眉头故意用指尖在他敏感点上摩擦，季肖冰身体开始发抖抽了抽鼻子声音也带着沙哑“宝贝儿，不是刚刚做过吗，我真的受不了 ”。眼里带着委屈的季肖冰不仅不能制止他，甚至还会被欺负的更狠。高瀚宇扯起他的一条腿，从他的脚踝吻到大腿内侧，留下不少的斑斑点点。在季肖冰的腿根咬了一口，满意的听到一声呜咽，像是鼓励一般，他掰开季肖冰的臀部。

  开开合合的小穴像是邀请似的，他忍不住的凑上去用舌头舔上一层层皱褶，用舌尖舔进小穴的入口，季肖冰敏感的身体被勾的发软，湿热的舌头在自己身下肆意妄为，舒服的他用脚跟蹭着床单咬着嘴唇喘。高瀚宇舌头又挤进去一点，明显季肖冰下身突然一紧。毕竟是舌头还是会感觉不舒服，报复性舌头在他身体里搅动，季肖冰爽的双腿打颤娇喘也都气若游丝。高瀚宇伸手摸在他纤细的腰身，指腹摩擦着他的耻毛让他硬的不行。他开始用舌头在季肖冰小穴里舔弄抽插，他的下体暴露在空气中渗出前列腺液流到分身，高瀚宇抬头替他舔掉留下的液体，色情的动作和发出的声音在空间格外扎耳。

  高瀚宇掰开他的腿欺身压下去，他硬挺的分身就戳到了高瀚宇的小腹，该死的他还用自己的腹肌去蹭季肖冰的性器，季肖冰仰头满足的哼出来伸出一只手摸上他的腰。高瀚宇的腰不如他那样细，常年健身腰部也很紧实，让他爱不释手。腰部是每个男人的敏感点，高瀚宇也不例外，只是他用另一种方式满足自己。他托起季肖冰的屁股分开他的腿用手指掰开他的股缝把自己分身送了进去，感受到穴里紧致的内壁紧紧吸着性器满足的叹息一声。性器进入穴中被撑的发胀身体更加敏感，在手里摸着的腰部手上一用力在高瀚宇腰上捏了一道印子。高瀚宇开始快速顶弄，爽的他忍不住抬腰夹紧了屁股。呻吟止不住从嘴里漏出来，他夹的越紧高瀚宇顶的越深，爽的季肖冰眼里泛起水雾鼻子也发红。

  高瀚宇伸手抄起他的身体揽在怀里，手指顺着他的椎骨从下而上细细摸着，像是摸着一件艺术品。高瀚宇的前端随着动作变换就撞到了季肖冰的敏感点，他失声叫出来呻吟着。“哥哥不玩游戏了吗？是我操得你爽还是玩游戏爽？”高瀚宇故意在他敏感点上研磨，一本正经说着骚话。手机里此刻不合时宜的传出角色死亡的声音，高瀚宇更是发了狠的抽插，次次都蹭到敏感点上，季肖冰受不了的抬起胳膊攀上他的脖子拉近两个人的距离在高瀚宇耳边哑着嗓子呻吟，喉间带着泣音。

  高瀚宇抱着季肖冰坐到床边，季肖冰的双腿分开在他的双腿两边被按着顶弄。揽着高瀚宇脖子的胳膊快要没力气的下滑，看着季肖冰眼里的生理泪水就是忍不住想要把他操到哭出来。环上季肖冰的腰往怀里一带低头舔上他的乳头，季肖冰眯着眼睛在他脖子上抓了一道痕射了出来，眼里的泪水流了满脸，爽的他呻吟都卡在喉咙里。胸前乳头也被高瀚宇玩弄，他彻底没了力气认命的任对方抱着操。

  高瀚宇也不知道哪来这么好的体力抱起季肖冰让他趴在床边，他已经失去了力气站也站不住，勉强被高瀚宇固定住。季肖冰感觉自己的后穴已经麻木，但是体内敏感点被操弄带来的快感让他一次又一次扯着沙哑的嗓子呻吟。“瀚宇……瀚宇……嗯……”他小声低语着，高瀚宇覆上他的身体抓住季肖冰的手指握住温柔的应着，汗液随着动作滴下来划过高瀚宇的肌肉，季肖冰光用看的就可以脑内高潮，而这具身体的主人正不停操弄着他让他的快感一直在顶峰状态。高瀚宇看着他泛红的眼眶心里发疼低头吻着他的肩胛骨，双手扶着他的腰抽插几下一个深顶射在了季肖冰体内。

  彻底失去力气的季肖冰趴在床上发抖停不住的抽泣，高瀚宇也是累的不行躺在季肖冰身旁替他擦着额头上的汗，凑上去亲他的嘴角。“肖冰你后边干的我好爽。”季肖冰捏了捏手指，眼里还带着雾气迷蒙的撇了他一眼，把脸埋进床单里没再搭理他。

  （我承认烂尾了，别在意细节，吃肉开心就是了√）

  

  


End file.
